Love Song Requiem
by Born of the Wave
Summary: She will find someone better than me, yet I feel myself die a little bit when you look at him like that... SongFic Roxas' POV RokuNami


_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep… _

_She belongs in fairy tales that I could never be…_

I wasn't good for her, and I knew it.

I'm me, I'm Roxas Strife. A member of one of the most deadly gangs in Twilight Town, a messed up teen with below average grades, and above average looks with my spiky, messy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and amazing athletic skills, or so everyone else says. But, I have no future ahead of me, everything is just looming, and there is disappointment and nothingness right before my eyes.

She is her. She is Naminé Nakamura. She is student head of the art department at school, and Class Vice-President, the Class President being her own twin sister. She has amazing grades, little athletic talent, though that was made up for in her beauty. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to me with her pale blonde hair, extremely light blue eyes, and pale, pale skin. She has a bright future ahead of her, whether she decides to be an artist or anything else.

I love her, so I will set her free from my unforgiving love. She will find a better guy with a brighter future ahead of him. My blonde angel will find someone more deserving of her than I am, because I cannot give her the love she wants, the fairy tale ending that she wants.

The future haunts with memories that I will never have And hope is a stranger wandering how it's got so bad

I admit that I have thought about a future together, a future that includes only her and I, a sweet, beautiful future, something that I know will never, and can never happen. I've faced the music, I know that it's not possible, even if I found myself deeply in love with her after asking her out on one single date.

I found it amazing that I had such strong feelings for her after such a short time. I had asked her out as a joke – it was a dare from Axel – but then I found myself loving her with all my heart and soul.

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

I feel myself die a little bit on the inside every time she look at that kid – was Riku his name? I can't remember – with the same eyes and she looked at me with that one night we spent together, laughing, joking around, acting as if the future was going to be perfect. I'm being eaten away by jealousy, I want her to look at me that way, again.

My life will never be the same again, and neither will my heart, because of the way she looked at me that night, because of the way she made me fall in love with her in such a short time. I'll do almost anything for the relationship to work, but I can't keep her in my grasp. I can't keep her from true happiness… but I want her to come back to me…

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last_

She could be the only person who I could ever love with all my heart. She is the only one. I'll wait for her for the rest of time, I'll wait for her in vain, hoping that she'll push aside my sharp, hostile, yet saddening words that I had said to her, though I regret it, I had done it to protect her, my angel, but I will wait for her, no matter what.

If only I could erase the memories we shared together in the past… those few, spare memories, and even though it would cost me pain, that least it's the same pain as before, that stabbing, empty feeling in my heart.

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love_

My thoughts were jumbled in my head, everything contradicting harshly. I wanted to be selfish, not care that I was ruining her future, her fairy tale ending and hold her in my arms, I wanted to breath in her scent, yet at the same time I wanted to keep her away from myself, I wanted to go as far away as possible from her, just to protect her.

Maybe my angel, my Naminé… no… not mine… Riku's… maybe she will come back, regardless of what I said, what I wish I hadn't…

Maybe…

Maybe…

Maybe she could love me back…

I closed my eyes as tightly as possible, letting a few tears fall from my eyes and onto the ground. There I stood, in the middle of a park, overhanging clouds covering the moon, clouds that looked heavy with rain.

"R-Roxas?" came a soft, timid voice.

Her voice.

I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting to believe what was right in front of me. There she stood, my angel, her pale blonde hair swaying gently in the wind. "Naminé," I breathed, my arms arching to reach out to her and embrace her, not wanting to let her go.

The blonde in front of me gave a sad smile, walking towards me and then, suddenly, leaning into my chest, leaving me to stare down at her in mostly shock, "Naminé, I told you we—"

"Please, Roxas," she muttered, her voice muffled against the fabric of my shirt, as well as my chest, "Don't tell me those words again. I don't care who you are. As Shakespear wrote: "What's in a name? That which we call any other rose would smell as sweet." … Roxas, I don't care who you are… because I love you, and there is no turning back for me anymore. My true fairy tale ending… would be one with you," I was in a state of shock as she said this, and I could feel her tears seep through my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her slowly, burying my face in her soft, sweet smelling air, breathing in deeply, "Naminé… I love you…" I muttered. My wish, my hope had come true.

And it started to rain.

* * *

A/N: For those of whom who were looking forward to an angsty ending, I'm sorry! I was planning on ending it angsty, but I randomly caught myself writing fluff, so... yeah.

Regardless, I am very aware that Roxas' thought's are contradicting throughout this whole thing, as I stated in the story, but It matched the song, so what else could I do?

Plus, this is my first time writing Roxas and Naminé, amazingly enough, even though I love the characters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the song "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday!


End file.
